


Beautiful Day

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Spring has come to Storybrooke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somekindoffan requested: Beautiful Day by U2

Rumpelstiltskin looked up from the piece of jewelry he had been polishing at the sound of the bell over the pawnshop door. He put the heavy necklace down when he recognized his wife, and mentally postponed his plans for the day at the sight of her eager expression.

She had the same look in her eye as when she'd announced to an indulgent master that his curtains were coming down. A plan had been put in action - and if now it didn't involve climbing up a ladder and wrenching nails loose, it would be no less efficient.

Hopefully without potential harm, though.

"Hello, darling," he greeted her.

Belle's heels made their familiar clicking tune across the floor as she walked around the counter to reach him. "Hi," she said, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. Her hand came to cover his right one, effectively stopping him from reaching for the necklace and cleaning rag he had obviously just been using. "Doing something important?"

Subtlety had never been Belle's forte.

There was only one possible answer when spoiling a wife was more important than any business.

"Not really," he told her, twisting his hand so their fingers could tangle together. "But I suppose you've come to rescue me from my boredom?"

Belle's smile widened, seeing at once that he would brook no opposition. She grabbed his wrist and tugged at him, trying to pull him toward the exit. "Well, it _is_ a beautiful spring day outside," she reasoned, talking over her shoulder and still grinning. "Let's not waste it!"

Her enthusiasm was infecting. Which meant he pressed his lips together and arched an eyebrow just to be contrary. "We _are_ in Maine, my dear. Any day with sunshine is acceptable," he pointed out drily, but Belle only rolled her eyes and laughed at him. He gave up on the pretense of coldness and relented, following her long steps. A detail struck him just as she opened the door. "No basket?"

Her smile turned devilish. "I’m not really hungry," she said too easily, "but I did stash a blanket in your backseat on the way here."

Rumpelstiltskin's appreciation for his wife's plan grew exponentially. A retreat to his cabin, a few hours to themselves in the forest, where the few so foolish as to try to spy on him or unfortunate enough to get lost would find a few nasty surprises if they wandered too close to his property.

Privacy secured, he already enjoyed the thought of spending the rest of the afternoon with only Belle and a blanket for company.

"Lead the way, my love," he said gallantly, never breaking stride in order to turn off the lights of the shop and back room and lock the door with one wave of his hand.

Clever eyes watching him closely and reading the thoughts running through his mind with the ease of long practice, Belle took his arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Oh, I plan to," she promised hotly.

And Rumpelstiltskin decided it was a beautiful day indeed.

 

The End  
18/11/16

**Author's Note:**

> *points at comment box*


End file.
